


Fierce Silence

by XxDaughterOfTheNilexX



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX/pseuds/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX
Summary: Not much is known about Darius expect for those few pages that he was mentioned, and what if there was another District 12 victor? What if Darius was never killed? And what connection does he have in common with the District 12 victor? Well, read and find out!





	1. Chapter One

_Silence is a source of great strength._

* * *

 

I paced around my house in the victor's village of District 12, as I won the 69th games, waiting for word, any word at all. My 4 ½ month old daughter was in her swing in the living room. It had been awhile since I've heard from my husband. I had only taken to him only once since he was taken to the capitol when he interfered (the wrong way) with Gale Hawthorne's punishment. And that was back in March, not long after our daughter had turned 1 month. It was June, and in the next month, it would be time for the reaping again. A knock soon came at my door to reveal Purnia Reed, a peacekeeper who also happened to be a close friend of mine.

Purnia was also part of the rebellion, and she chose a dangerous job because she didn't care if they killed her or not, they had killed her lover, and she says it's not the same without him and I'm beginning to know how she feels. I let her in and we sat on the couch. "I have some news." She said.

I put Emmie's pacifier in her mouth. "Purnia, please don't tell me that my husband is dead." I said.

The peacekeeper shook her head. "No, Darius is alive, but Brooke, the capitol made him into an Avox." She said softly.

My tears escaped my eyes and I tried to wipe them away. Purnia hugged me. "Hey." She said. "At least this way, there is a very small chance. It could be worse. He could be dead." She said.

I considered that for a moment. It's true, at least he's alive, and the capitol hasn't killed him. Yet. But I knew Darius, and I knew my husband would rather have been given death than being silenced, it went against his whole personality.

She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "It's from Darius. They granted him this one last request." She said. It wasn't too much longer before I got a call from Peeta, telling me to turn on the television, as President Snow was making an announcement about the Third Quarter Quell.

I did so, and then I sat on the couch, feeding a bottle to Emmie, watching just to see what this man had to say about the games. I despised this man with a passion.

He said that this year's tributes would be picked among the living victors from previous games. My mouth hung open and my eyes grew wide, while Purnia stared at the screen. "Did he just say-?" I asked and she nodded. She stood up and gave me another hug, as she had to go.

"Don't worry; I don't think it'll be you. Snow isn't as mad at you, he is at Katniss." She said, and with that, she left.

It was just after supper and I had just given Emmie a bath in the kitchen and wrapped her up in a towel when I got another knock on the door.

Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, who had been my tribute last year, came over for a visit. I let them in and Peeta closed the door behind them. "Brooke, it's been decided that if you're reaped, then Katniss will take your place." Haymitch said. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you have a baby who needs you. It's partly my fault that she doesn't have her father, she don't need to lose you too." She said.

"Katniss, Darius did what he thought was right, even though he went about it the wrong way. I don't blame you for what happened to him, and you shouldn't either." I didn't dare to mention to them that he was now an Avox, but I would tell Haymitch later. After they left, I put my daughter to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I poured a warm cup of tea and went to sit by the fireplace in a chair and then I suddenly remembered Darius's letter. I picked it up and took the letter out of the envelope.

_Brooke,_

_You must know by now that the capitol has made me an Avox, considering I had Purnia to give you this, since she said she was going to update you on everything. If I knew that they were going to do this to me, I would have not interfered with Hawthorne's punishment, though I should have been a little bit more professional about it. Now because of that, I left our baby without a father and you without a husband; I took myself away from you. I just ask that you tell Emmie that daddy loves hers and always have and always will. I really miss you right now and I hope you can forgive me. I love you._

_-Darius_

I folded it up and put it back into the envelope. His handwriting brought me comfort, but overall, it made me cry. I couldn't believe that he thought that I blamed him for getting himself taken away, it wasn't his fault, if anything, it was the fault of the capitol. Above all, I couldn't wrap my head around him being an Avox, the very last words that he ever spoke to me (granted on the phone, but still, his last), were "I love you."

I sighed. The next few weeks were pretty busy. Peeta and I had Katniss and Haymitch training pretty hard, I was excluded for several reasons, and I helped with coming up with other strategies of keeping them all fit. Haymitch also advised me to pack important stuff with me before the reaping. And I knew exactly what he meant.

We may never ever come back to district 12 again. The night before the reaping, I packed some clothes in my duffel bag and some other stuff that I would want with me and then my daughter's clothes and stuff in a larger duffel bag. I packed the legal and important stuff/documents in the diaper bag which also doubled as my purse. I also packed my husband's stuff in as well. I had no clue where we would go during the rebellion, or where Darius was, but if they somehow managed to save him, he would need those documents, as he was originally from District 2.

None of the officials would say anything to me about all the stuff I had, including the equipment (the stroller, swing, pack n'play, high chair) as I had an infant with me, and as cruel as some of them were, they had kids themselves too.

I went to bed and slept as much as I could, but the nightmares started up again, and it had been doing that ever since they took Darius from me. The next morning, I showered and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, dark gray flats, and a white flowy dress top and a long chain necklace, as well as the token I had for my games, my mother's locket. When my hair dried, I pulled my long wavy white-blonde hair into a high messy bun as I didn't feel like messing with it today. I put my bracelets on, as well as my engagement/wedding rings set on my left ring finger, I didn't usually take them off, but I did yesterday to wash dishes.

I went into the nursery and changed Emmie in a white sleeveless dress with pink and green flowers with matching sandals. I tied a green and pink floral bow into her red hair. She had Darius's red hair and my blue eyes, instead of his green.

I placed the bags and stuff at the door, but I kept the diaper bag with me. I placed a pacifier in Emmie's mouth and held her against my hip. A peacekeeper came to get those bags and stuff to take to the train and then I walked to the Justice Building.

I couldn't get over Effie's metallic gold wig as I bounced Emmie in my arms, they (the peacekeepers) had graciously decided not to point their machine guns in our direction as not to scare my baby, but they pointed them at the citizens of district 12. It was very hot and sultry and Effie was taking her sweet precious time in picking a slip of paper from the girl's bowl.

Today, she lacked her usual verve as she pulled out and called Katniss's name and then moved on the boys and pulled out a slip with Haymitch's name. He shot us an unhappy look, but as fast as his name was called, Peeta volunteered.

Then the peacekeepers marched us into the justice building and Purina joined me. "Thread is making me accompany you guys and then I come back." She whispered. They crammed us all into a car and then to the station where they ushered us into the train and slam the door as the train started moving.

 


	2. Chapter Two

_Silence is one of the hardest arguments to refute._

_-Josh Billings_

* * *

 

 

Haymitch and I sat down for supper and I put Emmie in her car seat, covering her up with a blanket as she was getting tired, and Effie went to get Katniss and Peeta. Supper consisted of pureed vegetables, fish cakes with creamy line paste, birds with orange sauce (which I didn't eat), wild rice and watercress. Desert was chocolate custard with cherries that I picked off, since I was allergic to them.

All was quiet until Peeta started to make conversation. "I love your new hair Effie." He said.

"Thank you. I had it especially done to match Katniss's pin." She said. "I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle bracelet, Brooke a charm and maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something so we could all look like a team." She told us.

"I think that's a great idea." Peeta said. "How about it Haymitch? Brooke?"

I nodded. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, whatever." Haymitch said. He was refraining himself from drinking and it was now making an impact.

"Maybe we could get you a wig too." Katniss, who had been silent up until now imputed.

Haymitch shot her a look. I cover up a laugh at that mental image and took a bite from my custard.

"Shall we watch a recap of the reapings?" Effie asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

I nodded and headed to the main compartment and sit in a chair, setting the car seat down at my feet. Effie made comments on some of them, like Cecelia from 8, and Chaff from 11. It wasn't long before Haymitch left the compartment, I lifted the car seat and and told Effie, Katniss and Peeta good night and caught up with Haymitch.

"Hey." I said, and he stopped. I hand him the two slips from the reaping that Purnia managed to give me. Both of them had Katniss's name on them.

"It was rigged." He said, looking at both slips.

I nodded. "Katniss was destined to go back into that arena." I said, going into my compartment. The next morning, once at the Capitol, Peeta and Katniss were whipped off to see their prep teams and so, we mentors had some free time. I

I dressed my daughter in a pink bodysuit that said "Daddy's girl," and a pink and brown leopard printed shorts and pink and brown socks. I also put a hot pink floral headband on her head. I grabbed the pink, brown and grey elephant diaper bag and slung that over my shoulder and wrapped my daughter in that matching blanket and picked her up and settled her in her car seat that was settled on the stroller. I strapped her in and covered her with a blanket.

Purnia and I went to a deli for lunch since we had a bunch of time to kill. Afterwards, Purnia had to go sign in, but with the promise of meeting me after the parade. I stayed behind at the deli for a while longer, so the I could get a little bit of ice cream. After a few minutes, I got up to leave. Emmie yawned and closed her eyes, settling into sleep.

I found Katniss there, dressed as a glowing ember. "Katniss." I said, before joining her.

"Brooke!" She said. "Peeta and Haymitch hasn't arrived yet." She said, petting one of the horses, and soon, from District 4, Finnick Odair, came over. He ruffled Emmie's hair and stood beside Katniss. I gave a soft smile, knowing what he was doing.

I rolled my eyes as he put a sugar cube into his mouth. "Hello Katniss." He said.

"Hello Finnick." She said.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asked Katniss, as I blocked him out then as I take a look around me, I saw Johanna Mason from 7 who waves at me before turning back to her stylist who was scolding her.

"No thanks." Katniss said, as I tuned back in. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime though." I shook my head at the District 4 outfit, he was draped in a golden net. I silently laughed at his and Katniss's exchange and I noticed Peeta had arrived.

"Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." He says. "See you later Brooke." He said, walking off.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" Peeta asks, joining us.

She turned to Peeta and did an imitation of my friend from 4. "He offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know all my secrets." She said seductively before turning to me. "Is he really always like that?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Kind of. Fin isn't really that bad. He's a good friend." I stated. I went to go join Effie and Haymitch when the music started playing. The parade was bittersweet, seeing my friends, who will soon possibly face their ultimate deaths, but Katniss and Peeta were a huge hit with the capitol.

After it was over, I followed Haymitch to see Seeder and Chaff and Seeder and I made conversation. I nudged Haymitch when Peeta and Katniss came in and he nods in their direction and he and they follow me over to them.

Seeder hugged Katniss. "The families?" Katniss whispered to her.

"They're alive." She said softly. Suddenly, Chaff threw an arm around Katniss and gave her a big kiss on the mouth and he and Haymitch laughed while Seeder and I sigh and shook our heads.

Purnia joined us. While we waited for the elevators, Johanna came up to us, throwing her headdress behind her. She greeted me and tickled Emmie's tummy before ruffling her own spiky hair and rolling her eyes. "Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the capitol. Our tributes have been trees for over 40 years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." She said.

She and Katniss talked about her outfit in district two during the tour, in which I didn't do too much off, even though I was Peeta's mentor, as I was 7 months pregnant. Suddenly, Johanna unziped the rest of her outfit.

"Johanna!" I almost whined. "You're one of my best friends and I love you, but nobody wants to see that!"

She shrugged, "Sorry." She said. The Elevator came and Johanna rode in the same elevator as us and talked with Peeta about his paintings and with me about life.

"She's going to kill you." I muttered to Peeta once Johanna left, seeing that smile on his face. Once Seeder and Chaff steped out on floor 11, he started laughing. I sighed as Effie, Haymitch, Purnia and I followed them off when we get to our floor.

Suddenly Haymitch's face grows hard, I looked at him curiously before I looked, and my eyes widened when we see the avoxes. They both had red hair, but the male Avox, of all people, was my husband. Haymitch and I exchanged glances. "Oh boy." Purnia muttered, seeing the same thing we were.

Effie also noticed the Avoxes. "Looks like they've got you a matched set this year." She said brightly. I surpassed the urge to glare at her, instead, I focus my gaze straight ahead of me. He met my eyes for a moment, his eyes telling me that everything was alright. For now.

Then I shift my attention to our baby daughter in the stroller. I could tell she was sleepy as she was getting fussy, but I kept her quiet by lifting her up and rocking her.

Haymitch quickly grips Katniss's wrist, in case she was to do something she would regret. Then she twisted out of Haymitch's grasp and ran off to her room. And Peeta went to his not long after.

"I'm going to go and try to put Emmie down." I said, pushing the stroller with one hand down the hall to my room, where Purnia was waiting for me.

I tried to hold back my tears as I laid my daughter down in the pack n' play that I had packed and covered her up. "Oh Brooke, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Purnia asked, giving me a hug.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with a tissue. "Kind of, I mean I knew Darius was an Avox, but I never thought he'd be assigned to 12." I told her. She sighed and patted my back.

About 20 minutes later, I picked up Emmie and carried her to the dining room along with a bottle. Haymitch was already in the dining room by the time I arrived and Effie was getting ready to go and get Peeta and Katniss. The Avoxes had set the table up, and they stepped off to the side, behind what would be Effie's seat. I sat down in the seat across from her and beside Haymitch.

"Well, I best be going." Purnia said. "Got to get back to 12, my job here is done." She said. She had her peacekeeper uniform on minus the helmet.

"Good luck." Haymitch muttered. He knew we knew that he was talking about Thread.

"Thanks, I'll need it." She muttered back. "See ya, and Brooke, I'll keep in touch if I can." She said. She sighed, taking one last look at us and Darius and left.

Cinna and Portia arrived and then Peeta. Katniss was the last to arrive, looking hallow. "Are you alright?" I mouthed to her and she nodded. It wasn't long before she knocked down a bowl of peas and jumped down to pick them up, and Darius went over to clean them up. Haymitch and I exchanged glances.

"That isn't your job Katniss." Effie scolded and I wanted to laugh at the expression on her face, but I didn't. Instead, I started feeding a bottle to Emmie.

"She's just adorable." Effie squealed. "Whose her father anyway, she doesn't look much like you." Effie asked. Peeta and Katniss looked down at their plates, remaining silent and Haymitch took a sip of his wine. I let my eyes flicker to where Darius had returned, with his hands behind his back and I knew he'd heard Effie's question. He looked at me and gave me the slightest nod of his head. You couldn't see it if you weren't waiting for any kind of reaction. His nod meant for me to tell her and his eyes told me to tell her everything.

I got up and went to Effie to whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Darius for a moment and then back to her plate. "But a peacekeeper." She said and I rolled my eyes and went on to explain. I was 22 and he was 25, and it was true that peacekeepers had to give 20 years of service before raising a family. But I was a victor and everything was different when it came to victors.

I went back to my seat to finish eating before I excused myself. I didn't watch the recaps of the ceremony and parade, instead, I gave my daughter a bath and putting her to bed before getting my shower and changing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

A knock came at my door and I opened it to find Effie. "Meet me on the roof." She said. I narrowed my eyes, but reluctantly I grabbed my shoes, but then Emmie woke up, and so I grabbed also her blanket, the bottle, the car seat and her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darius's Point of View

Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence.

-Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

 

I made a mistake and stopped the new head peacekeeper, Thread the wrong and unprofessional way and it caused me my tongue, and my family, because of me, I won't be able to see my daughter grow up, and I took myself away from my wife.

I was knocked unconscious when I interfered with Hawthorne's punishment and then woke up in the capitol and they told me that they were going to make me into an Avox. Purnia managed to get them to grant me 3 last wishes, when I told them what, they allowed it, since it wasn't much. First I would be able to make one last call to Brooke, and not to long after that, I was knocked unconscious again and this time when I woke up, my tongue was gone. They then gave me a pen and paper to write my letter to Brooke and Purnia stood by, as she would be the one to deliver to my wife, she had requested to be the one to.

The last thing they granted me, was that I could keep wearing my wedding band, which I twisted around my finger with my hands behind my back, waiting for the District 12 tributes and their team to arrive. I already knew that Katniss and Peeta were going back into the games. We were allowed to watch the capitol news, as the TVs were on all the time.

It was then that Katniss and Peeta arrived, and then Haymitch, Brooke, Effie behind them as well as Purnia. Haymitch's face was hard and my wife's eyes widened, the two victors/mentors exchanged glances.

Effie also noticed us. "Looks like they've got you a matched set this year." She said brightly. Brook looked like she wanted to glare at the escort, but she didn't, instead she looks straight ahead. At me. I met her gaze for a moment, my eyes telling her everything was alright for now.

She then shifts her attention to our daughter, Emmie, who was a month old when I was taken. She would be 5 months old tomorrow. Emmie was getting fussy and looked tired, but Brooke managed to keep her quiet by rocking her after lifting her from the car seat.

Haymitch grabbed Katniss's wrist, in case she tried something, but she just stared at me before running off. Peeta also went off, to his room I assumed.

"I'm going to go and try to put Emmie down." Brooke murmured before leaving as well.

Lavina looked at me curiously as we started up our chores. She must have noticed the look on my face. I held up my left hand and pointed to the ring on my finger, and she nodded, understandingly. We had finished setting the table when Haymitch arrived. He gave me a sympathetic glance as he sat down. And soon, Brooke arrived with Emmie and she sat down in the seat next to Haymitch, but facing me.

District 12's stylists arrive and then Peeta did. The last one to arrive was Katniss. About 10 minutes into the supper, Katniss dropped a bowl of peas and she dropped down to get them. I knew what she was doing. I mentally sighed and went over to clean them up. She met my gaze and she looked as if she's saying sorry.

"She's just adorable." Effie squealed. "Whose her father anyway, she doesn't look much like you." Effie asked, as I came back out of the kitchen to my usual spot against the wall. Peeta and Katniss looked down at their plates, remaining silent and Haymitch took a sip of his wine. Brooke looked at me, almost frantically. I gave her a slight nod of my head, where only she could see, letting her know it was alright to tell Effie.

She got out of her seat and went to whisper in Effie's ear. Effie turned to look at me and then back to her plate. "But a peacekeeper." She whispered. Yeah, it was true that a peacekeeper couldn't marry or have kids unless they served 20 years first, so older peacekeepers had families. And I was 25 and Brooke was 22, because she was a victor, they'd made an expectation, otherwise, no.

Brooke finished her explanation and went back to her sear to finish eating. After she had, she picked up Emmie and excused herself. While the others went to watch the recaps, Lavina and I cleaned up, and unless the others needed anything, we were free for the night.

About half an hour later, Effie found me. "You there, come with me, I'll tell you what I need you to bring me." She said, and started to list things off as we walked up to the roof, once there, she stopped listing things.


	4. Chapter Four

_“Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words. Just because it is peaceful, it doesn’t mean it is still and void, as a few may think. It is insightful, powerful and full of meaning. It is when one can’t lie to oneself. You have to learn to listen to what she is not saying. Listen to her silence. And listen to yours, too.”_

_― Cristiane Serruya, Trust: Betrayed_

* * *

 

For the most part, I was left alone with my thoughts on the roof, feeding Emmie, whom had long since quieted down since I gave her her bottle, while waiting for Effie. I had a feeling about what she was doing, and quite frankly, I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

And once Effie came through the door, my deep gut feeling was confirmed. "Really Effie. Are you trying to get him into trouble?" I asked, once the door was closed, putting the empty bottle down and sticking a pacifier in Emmie's mouth.

Effie shook her head. "He won't, I'll make sure of that. I know you must've not seen him in a while." She handed Darius a dry erase board and went to go look at flowers on the roof.

He started to write something, but I knew him, and I had a feeling of what he was trying to say. "Let me guess, it's about whether or not I forgive you?" I asked and he nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive Darius. I never blamed you. Not for a second." He looked down then. I sighed and put the sleeping baby in her car seat and covered her up.

"You could've been more professional about it, yes, but what they did was an overkill." I told him quietly, but he could still hear me, as he nodded and came to sit beside me before writing something else.

'What now?' he showed me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I sighed. "This revolution is coming whether we want it or not. Haymitch suspects that we'll be needing to head to District 13 as soon as the games start, but I cannot raise our daughter without you." I said, turning my eyes to his.

Silently, he put the dry erase board aside and wrapped his arms around me. He wasn't as strong as I remembered (as he was half a foot taller than me), but the embrace still brought me comfort, and I was content for this brief moment, as they say, actions speak louder than words.


	5. Chapter Five

_“I've begun to realize that you can listen to silence and learn from it. It has a quality and a dimension all its own.”_  
_― Chaim Potok, The Chosen_

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up before 8, courtesy of Emmie, bouncing up in her crib and cooing happily. And I couldn't help but smile at her. I gave her one of her toys to play with and went to get my shower. It was a rather warm day, so I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a flowy lace floral pink tank top and matching sandals, and I braided my hair in a fishtail braid down my back.

Then I went to Emmie and changed her into a pair of pink knee length leggings and a pink and white stripped dress like tank top with a pair of those white frilly socks, with the hot pink ruffles. I also slid a hot pink headband on her that had 3 small roses on it.

I picked up Emmie and walked to the dining room. Breakfast came and went and Katniss still hadn't arrived. By the time 9:30 rolled around, Haymitch stormed out of the room, presumably to go get her. By this time, only Peeta and I, were alone in the room.

"Hey, Brooke, can I talk to you about an idea that I had for the interview?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"I had an idea about saying that Katniss is pregnant, talk about a baby, and get the capitol riled up." He said.

I nodded. "Well." I was surprised. "That will most certainly get them riled up all right." I said, he didn't have time to say much else, as Haymitch rejoined us, and Katniss arrived 5 minutes later.

"You're late." Haymitch said, angrily.

"Sorry, I slept in after the mutilated-tongue nightmare kept me up half the night." She said, I could tell that she was trying to sound hostile, but it didn't work out that way. Haymitch scowled at her, but couldn't keep it on his face.

"All right, never mind. Today in training, you've got two job. One, stay in love."

"Obviously." Katniss said.

"And two, make some friends." He continued.

"No." Katniss said.

"That's what I thought at first, but-" Peeta began, but Haymitch cut him off.

"But it won't be enough, you're going to need allies this time around." I knew he wasn't telling them everything, the allies were pretty much already made up, ever since we found out about the quell, we worked with some of the other victors to try to keep the two of them alive, but we were not about to tell them that.

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Because, they will target the two of you first." I said.

Haymitch nodded. "She's right, your competitors have known each other for years." He added.

"Why bother?" She asked, and Haymitch went on to explain about desirable allies, and she caught on.

"You mean you want us in the career pack this year?" She asked.

"That's been the strategy hasn't it? To train like careers?" Haymitch asked.

"The career pack is made up before the games even start. I added. "Peeta had barely got in with them last year."

"So we're to get in with Finnick and Brutus, is that what you're saying?" Katniss asked.

I shook my head. "Just remember, everyone is a victor, pick the ones you like. Keep that in mind." I said.

"I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder." Haymitch said. "Although Finnick's not to be ignored."

I nodded. "Or Johanna, they're not that bad." I added. He gave her one last piece of advice.

"Any other advice?" Peeta asked, looking at me. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, watch out for Enobaria's teeth." I told him. "You'll see." I added, after seeing the confused look he gave me. Effie arrived to accompany them on the elevator, meanwhile, Haymitch and I had our own things to do. We were to meet with Plutarch Heavensbee (he's been an undercover rebel for years) at noon, probably to talk over some last minute things. He wanted to evaluate the victors first though.

I went back to my room and placed Emmie in her car seat, before securing the seat on the stroller before rejoining Haymitch. Once we reached Plutarch's office, he led us in and had us to sit down. "I know you know most of everything, but once the games start, you'll need to be prepared to leave." He said to us.

Haymitch nodded. "We will, but I had a question though." He said, and Plutarch nodded for him to go on. "It's about a certain Avox, Darius." He started, but Plutarch nodded.

"Darius Cromwell, the former peacekeeper?" He asked. Haymitch nodded. "What about him?"

"He's my husband." I told him.

The head game maker furred his brow. "Really?"

Haymitch nodded. "I was wondering if there was some way to get him out of here." Haymitch said.

Plutarch nodded after a few moments. "I think so, I'll see what I can do. Say we'll meet up after the interviews, and I'll tell you if I have anything new to reveal?" He asked.

Haymitch nodded. "We'll be here." And with that, we left. "Was this meeting just about you trying to find a way to get Darius out?" I asked, as we were walking back to the training center.

He nodded. "Yes, you need your husband, I can see that." And Haymitch left it at that.


	6. Chapter Six

_“I said nothing for a time, just ran my fingertips along the edge of the human-shaped emptiness that had been left inside me.”_   
_― Haruki Murakami, Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman_

* * *

 

I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and it wasn't good, so I wasn't my usual self the next couple days, but I didn't really let that show. And I was only half listening to Peeta and Katniss talking about their private sessions with the gamemakers. They were talking about Peeta's painting, and I wasn't surprised that he painted a picture of Rue, but I was surprised at Katniss's admission of what she did for them, I was both surprised and knowing that this would be something that she would do.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane's name on it." Katniss said. I stopped what I was doing, feeding Emmie, and just stared at her, eyebrows raised, in fact, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Wait, what?" I stared at her.

"You ... hung ... Seneca Crane." Cinna asked.

"Yes. I was showing off my new knot-tying skills, and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose." She said.

"Oh, Katniss." Effie said, her voice kind of hushed. "How do you even know about that?"

"Is it a secret? President Snow didn't act like it was. In fact, he seemed eager for me to know." She said.

That's when Effie left the table with her napkin.

"Now I've upset Effie. I should have lied and said I shot some arrows." She said.

"You'd thought we'd planned it." Peeta said.

"Didn't you?" Portia asked.

"No." Katniss said, with a look at Peeta. "Neither of us knew that we were going to do before we went in."

"And Haymitch?" Peeta said, "We decided that we don't want any other allies in the arena." He said. I raised an eye brow at my tribute, before giving a small sigh and shaking my head.

"Good. Then I won't be responsible for you killing off any of my friends with your stupidity." He said.

"That's just what we were thinking." Katniss said. I just sighed and shook my head while the meal was finished in silence. I was the last to rise to head to the sitting room, and Darius slipped me a piece of paper as he was clearing off the table.

I sat down on a small couch and I held Emmie as she was falling asleep. I found this chance while everyone was distracted to read the note that my husband slipped me.

'Roof at 10.'

I looked at the TV to watch the scores and it didn't surprise me to see the two perfect scores of 12 by Katniss and Peeta's names.

"Why did they do that?" Katniss asked.

"So that the others will have no choice but to target you." Haymitch's voice was flat. "Go to bed. I can't stand to look at either one of you." He said.

They left to head to their rooms and soon Effie and the stylists left to go home. "I guess I'll put her to bed." I said, getting up. "Night Haymitch."

He nodded. "Goodnight Brooke."

I went back to my bedroom and since I still had an hour, I gave both Emmie a bath and dressed her in her zebra footie pajamas. I put her down to bed and I grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the roof 10 minutes until 10. I went to overlook the city and I heard the door open a few minutes later, and I looked up to see Darius with his white board.

'Are you okay? I've noticed the distance in your eyes the past couple days.'

I shrugged. "I have a deep gut feeling that something bad is coming really soon and I'm scared of what might happen." I relented a few moments later, as I could see the concern in his eyes, leaning against a random wall.

My husband was right there next to me in an instant. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head. I rested my forehead on his chest, it brought me comfort, but I knew it wouldn't last long, it couldn't.


	7. Chapter Seven

“you’d think that silence would be peaceful. but really, it’s painful.”   
― David Levithan, Will Grayson, Will Grayson

* * *

 

A couple nights later, it was interview night, and I didn't care much about dressing up like some other mentors. I simply got dressed in boots, black leggings, and a gray sweater dress. I had Emmie in a cupcake onesie with pink pants, a matching hat and matching socks and I had her strapped in a pink and black floral carrier.

Needless to say, I was surprised with Cinna's extra design of Katniss's dress at the end. Somehow, I knew that would end up being his downfall. I wasn't surprised with however, Peeta's interview, with the baby bombshell, but the thing that surprised me beforehand, was when he told the capitol that he and Katniss were already married.

"What ... What the heck are they doing?" I asked Haymitch, as the victors began joining hands at the very end.

"That." Haymitch began, "The spark of the revolution." He sighed, and we both headed for the elevators and back to floor 12.

"It's madness out there." Everyone's been sent home and they've canceled the recap of the interviews on television." Haymitch said, as Katniss and Peeta arrived back to our floor. They went to look out the window.

"What are they saying?" Peeta asked. "Are they asking the president to stop the games?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, I don't think not even they know what they want to ask." I said.

"But there's no way Snow would cancel the games. You know that." Haymitch added.

"The others went home?" Katniss asked.

"They were ordered to. I don't know how much luck they're having getting through the mob." Haymitch said.

They talked about Effie for a moment and then after a few moments of silence, Haymitch spoke. "I guess this is where we'll say our goodbyes as well." He said, as I hugged them both.

Then Haymitch hugged them. "Any last words of advice?" Peeta asked.

"Stay alive." Haymitch responded. Then he looks at me and nodded, telling me to be ready to down for our next meeting with Plutarch.

After Haymitch sent them to bed, we went to meet with Plutarch. "As you know by now." The head game maker started, "that the revolution has now begun."

And we both nodded. "After what happened at the interviews, Snow sent everyone home and the interrogations are soon to be started. They've taken the avoxes as well." Plutarch stated.

I felt my heart drop from my chest. "Brooke, don't worry, I'll try my best to rescue your husband." He reassured me and I nodded, numbly. We talked for about another hour and then Haymitch and I left.

Back in my room, I found an envelope with my name on it slipped under my door, and I recognized Darius's handwriting. Wordlessly, I put Emmie into my bed, and crawled in next to her, before taking the letter out of the envelope.

Brooke,

I'm not sure if this is the very end or not, but I'm leaving you this letter just in case that it is, if I never see you again. But I just needed you to know that I love you and I always will and that I'm sorry for everything and Emmie I love her.

-Darius

His handwriting was messy and rushed, like he didn't have enough time, which I knew that he didn't. I put it aside and I couldn't help but to start crying, I just did.

The next day, Haymitch and I watched Peeta's and Katniss's first day before he told me to go get some sleep. When the baby was asleep, I went ahead and packed up all of our stuff, I just had a feeling that I needed to. The next morning around 8, Haymitch knocked on my bedroom door, and I opened it up and let him in.

"Plutarch contacted me. We have to leave. They bombed District 12 Brooke, 13 went in and rescued the survivors." He told me.

I was shocked and my eyes went wide. "What about my family?" I asked. My father was a peacekeeper and he was here, in the capitol.

"Your mother, I'm afraid, was killed, but your brother and his wife survived." Haymitch said and I nodded. "Plutarch will be here late tonight, early tomorrow to get us." He said. "So be prepared."

Plutarch came for us at 2 am. We had to meet him up on the roof. It took less than 5 minutes to get my stuff (and that was quite a bit) and the baby onto the hovercraft.

"It'll take about a day or two to get to 13." Plutarch told us, once we were in the air. The hovercraft had a sitting area, a compartment with some seats and one with some bed, which I settled the bags and my daughter. I had slept most the day, which were interrupted by nightmares.

"We'll get them out later today, but first, we need to go by and get someone, but I haven't received the signal yet." He said. The hovercraft stopped behind a building for a few hours, and I was able to get some sleep then.

We started moving again at 9 am. By this time, I was awake, and I went to get dressed and changed into a pair of gray leggings, brown boots, and a long sleeveless white top and a black and white cardigan, as it was starting to get cold out.

I changed Emmie in a pink onesie with white sleeves with a deer on it that said, "Daddy's little dear," and pink pants with white socks, and I clipped a hot pink flower bow in her hair as well.

I then put Emmie in her car seat and then stuck the car seat on another chair. The hovercraft stopped a few minutes later. "Brooke, you'll want to see this." Plutarch said. I looked at Haymitch, who nodded.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on the baby." He said. I followed the undercover rebel off the hovercraft, where we waited a few moments before I spotted a familiar peacekeeper, my father.

"My darling daughter." He said, coming up to hug me. "I don't have long, but I needed to see you real quick, the capitol will come for me soon, and you'll soon find out why, I love you and your brother and I loved your mother with all my heart and I love my precious granddaughter. He handed me two thick envelopes. One with my name, and one with my brother.

"Please, give the second one to Lysander." He said, he kissed my forehead and went back inside the building, and a few minutes later, Purnia came out with two other peacekeepers and a beaten up and bloodied looking Darius.

She must've seen the look of confusion on my face, because she went on to explain. "Your father, he was behind Darius's recuse. I tried to get him to go with you guys, but he refused. They'll be after him soon." She said.

I was shocked. I'd never really been close to my father, but I knew he loved me, as he had just said moments before, and now, he's just left himself here, surely to be killed. It was just a lot to process, and my husband knew this, as he opened his arms and I stepped into his embrace.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke. "We must be leaving soon." Plutarch said. Purnia nodded. She looked at us.

"It was good knowing you two." She said. I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered to her. And then, Darius, Plutarch and I entered the hovercraft, and then we went back up into the air.


	8. Chapter Eight

Once in the air, Plutarch tossed me a first aid kit. "You might need this." He said. "He doesn't look too good and he needs to get cleaned up. And his injuries tended to."

I nodded and took my husband's hand and led him to the other room and dug through a bag before handing him a change of clothes that I had brought from home and pointed to the bathroom. "Just get cleaned up and let me know when you're done so I can assess your injuries." I told him and he nodded and kissed my forehead before going into the bathroom.

Seeing that Emmie was up, I lightly bounced her a bit as I walked around. About 15 minutes later, he opened the door and made a gesture that he was finished. I placed the baby back in her pack n' play and picked up the first aid kit.

He had on a pair of jeans, but he hadn't put his shirt on, so I could easily tend to his injuries. I could see fresh wounds around his side, I had him turn around and he had quite a few on his back, not to mention, some cuts on his arms. I looked at him. "I can't promise that it won't hurt, but at least it will prevent infection." He nodded and steadied himself.

I took the rubbing alcohol and coated a cotton ball and dabbed a few wounds on his back that looked pretty bad. He ave a light hiss when it came into contact with his open wounds. "Sorry." I murmured quietly, and hurried up with the rest of them, making sure I got them all. I only bandaged up the few wounds that were still lightly bleeding. "Okay, you're done now." I told him, and he nodded as he pulled on a black long sleeved shirt.

He turned to face me. He kissed me softly before wrapping his arms around me in an embrace. He also towered over me with him being 6'5 and me 5'6. I rested my head on his chest for a moment before we rejoined the others.

"They're just about to break the force shield." Plutarch informed us as we walked back to everyone. By now, they had all gathered in the sitting area. We kept an eye on the TV for what was going on. An hour later, they managed the shield was broken and Plutarch retrieved Finnick, Katniss and Beetee. Unfortunately, Peeta and Johanna had been captured by the Capitol. Katniss had put up the fight and had to be sedated a couple times. Beetee was still knocked out, but Finnick was conscious. And he joined us at the table. From the first room, I could hear Emmie lightly fussing from her pack n' play.

"Excuse me." I murmured lightly, before getting up from the table and went to go retrieve her. "Hey Em." I smiled as she gave a light coo. I picked her up and walked back to the table.

"Communications are down in 7, 10 and 12, but 11 now has control of transportation, so there's at least hope of them getting food out at least."

"Can you get me back home?" Finnick asked in a hoarse voice.

"No. I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you back to four." Plutarch said. "But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do Finnick." He said. He was talking about Annie.

Finnick then suggested something that would surely get them both killed. "Don't be stupid. That's the worse thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as you're alive, they'll keep her alive for bait." Haymitch said.

"Done knocking yourself out sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, annoyed. I looked up and turned my head to see that Katniss was awake. He stood up and caught her wrists. "So it's you and a syringe against the capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans." He forced her to release the pen and got her settled in a chair next to Finnick while he took his seat on the other side of me.

Plutarch set a bowl of broth in front of her. "Eat."

"Katniss, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?" Haymitch asked and after she nodded, he told her everything.

"We had to save you because you're the Mockingjay Katniss." He said. "While you live, the revolution lives."

I handed Emmie over to Darius, who took her. "In other words, you're the face of the rebellion." I told her.

Once she asked about Peeta, I almost sucked in a breath, because I knew that Haymitch wouldn't sugarcoat it. So he told her. Bad move.

She attacked Haymitch and they started screaming at each other, and Fininck managed to pull her away from Haymitch and Plutarch was able to sedate her again. Then they took her back out and Finnick followed them.

"Well, that was eventful." Plutarch said. "Why don't you all get some rest? We'll be there in a couple more hours."


End file.
